


Action figure theatre: Hamlet (after the play with David Tennant and Patrick Stewart)

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Primeval, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate #Shakespeare400, have a look at the famous Hamlet play, done with action figures of Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Hamlet (after the play with David Tennant and Patrick Stewart)

Shakespeare himself gave the introduction. 

Hamlet in the far right corner watches the festivities with sadness.

Let me introduce all the people. On the left side we do have the two ambassadors:

In the middle Ophelia in the yellow dress, Hamlet's mother Gertrude in blue and his uncle Claudius at her side, behind him old Polonius and some servant girl in the background.

And on the right side Ophelia's brother Laertes, the Cardinal (or Bishop?) in Red robe and some nameless servant.

The next scene shows friend Horatio welcomed by Hamlet with a big hug:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/08Horatio.jpg.html)

Horatio and a soldier are with Hamlet when late at night the ghost of his father appears to him and tells him that he was murdered:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/06Geist.jpg.html)

So, Hamlet swears to avenge his father, and cuts his own hand with the knife. Due to the actionfigure's limited range of mobility, we could not to the actual cut, this is as close as we got. 

Then Hamlet faints.

Hamlet gets found by Horatio and the soldier who also witnessed the ghost. He lets them swear on the sword to help him avenge his father.

Next scene: Hamlet reads a book, and Polonius gets the impression that he is crazy/nuts/one fry short of a happy meal/WACKO. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/11-1Buch.jpg.html)

Note that he wears a bandage around his hand now!

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/11-2Buch.jpg.html)

Because his whole family thinks Hamlet is crazy, they invite his friends Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to try and talk some sense in them. This is the scene of their first meeting:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/12Begruumlszligung_Guumlldenstern_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/13Begruumlszligung_Guumlldenstern_3.jpg.html)

Hamlet is in love with Ophelia, the daughter of Polonius:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/14Hamlet_Ophelia.jpg.html)

He's also in a happy mood and dancing around:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/15Hamlet_tanzend_1.jpg.html)

Actors were invited, to do a play about a similar murder:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/17Zuschauer_4.jpg.html)

This scene of putting poison into the ear of a sleeping man is similar to what really happened to Hamlet's father:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/18aGift.jpg.html)

Hamlet films his uncle's reaction, to get evidence:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/16Hamlet_Kamera_1.jpg.html)

Hamlet mocks around with the crown:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/19Hamlet_Krone_1.jpg.html)

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern tell him that his mother wants to see him before bed. He tells them that they are playing him like a recorder:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/20Hamlet_flaumlzend.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/21Hamlet_aufThronstehend_2.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/21aP3270240.jpg.html)

Hamlet is angry at his mother for marrying so soon after his father’s death:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/22aP6090112.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/22P3270052.jpg.html)

Polonius was hiding behind the mirror and accidentally gets shot by Hamlet:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/23P6090073.jpg.html)

Hamlet carries the dead Polonius away:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/24P6090127.jpg.html)

At midnight he sees the ghost of his father again.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/25P6090158.jpg.html)

Hamlet comes back from England. He takes a break at a cemetery but does not know that the grave is for Ophelia. He finds a skull: “Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio.”

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/26P3270258.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/26aHanddouble.jpg.html)

Laertes wants to revenge his sister’s death. Hamlet and Laertes start to fence:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/27P6090191.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/27aP6090203.jpg.html)

Hamlet is convinced of winning: „Another hit - what say you?“

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/28P6090217.jpg.html)

Laertes wounds Hamlet while he is turns his back:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/29P6090233.jpg.html)

Hamlet realizes that the sword was poisoned.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/30P6090256.jpg.html)

He hits Laertes with his own poisoned sword.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/31a.jpg.html)

Hamlet’s mother Gertrud drinks the poisoned drink, Claudius had poisened it in case Hamlet won the sword fight. He actually warns her not to drink but she does it anyway:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/32P6090296.jpg.html)

Then she falls down and dies.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/33P6100305.jpg.html)

Hamlet forces Claudius to drink the poison as well:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/34P6100362.jpg.html)

Gertrud, Claudius and Laertes are dead:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/35.jpg.html)

Hamlet dies in the arms of Horatio. „The rest is silence.“

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Doctor%20Who/Hamlet/35aP6100342.jpg.html)

The End


End file.
